I Would Never
by RaggedyAnneLivingDeadDoll
Summary: 2 years after the original story. Sarah and Jareth face each other again, and some interesting things are revealed. R for violence, sexual content, and language in later chapters.
1. Default Chapter

**I Would Never...**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Not a thing, but I wouldn't say no to renting Jareth for awhile. Just j/k, he belongs to Sarah only. **

**It had been almost month since she had left, and Sarah didn't know what to do. She had spent the last 2 years being ignored by her parents. Her mom had left her completely, and her father was wrapped up in Toby and her stepmother. That left Sarah with no-one. 'But you could have had someone...' **

**Scowling, she put the thought away. Jareth had been a cad if there ever was one, and besides, how was she to know if he had even been real! **

**"I'm not real?" Jareth whispered in her ear, his silky voice sliding over her skin. She turned to face him. "How did you get here?" "You called me, Sarah."**

**"No--No I didn't!" He grinned and nodded. "Yes, you did. When you thought about me, about what you could have had with me....." He looked at her, his head cocked to the side. "What you would like to _still _have."**

**"I want nothing from you. I'm fine on my own." "Are you?" Jareth leaned in close to her. "Or are you alone? Forgotten and ignored?" Sarah glared at him. **

**His lips brushed her cheek. "I would never ignore you." Before she could reply, he was gone. **

**Well, that's the first chapter. This one kind of ties into the first story I put up, about Jareth's voyeurism (lol. I had to say it) R/R **


	2. 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Thanks for the reviews for this and my other story!

Laughing, Jareth took Sarah's hand in his. He pulled her close to him, moving his hands to her hair...and Sarah woke up with a start.

"Ughh," she moaned. Ever since her 'meeting' with Jareth her dreams had been filled with him. His touch on her body..his wild, mistmatched eyes and the way they had always seemed to see through her..to see into her soul.

It was getting to be more than she could take. While dressing for her waitressing job, Sarah had taken to repeating over and over again the words "I do not want Jareth. I do not care about Jareth."

She slipped outside, still chanting her mantra. She walked briskly through the busy streets, ignoring the looks she was receiving. So intent was she on reaching her destination quickly and without fuss, that she never noticed the cloaked figure behind her.


	3. 3

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing.

The small restaruant was jammed with people. Sarah had to watch her every move carefully, making sure not to trip over anyone's feet or drop the large trays of food she was carrying.

"O.k. That's pancakes for you. The eggs for you," she counted off the various dishes while setting them down on the table. Turning to go, she noticed a man sitting at a table a few feet away. He was alone with his head and face covered by a large, black hat.

Sarah quickly moved over to him. She didn't give him more than a cursory glance before dropping her eyes to the paper in her hand. "What would you like?"

"Well, now that's certainly an open question, isn't it?" From beneath the wide brim of his hat, Jareth peered at Sarah. His expression remained calm, but his eyes were laughing. Sarah stepped back. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here because you brought me here." Now Jareth was standing. With a slight wave of his hand, the resteraunt disappeared. Sarah stared at him in fear.

"Why do you STILL persist in the belief that I'm going to harm you?" Jareth's tone was that of annoyance, as he stepped closer to her. "Can't you see that had I wished, I could have kept you in my Labyrinth forever? I could have taken everything from you, but no, I allowed you to leave. I let you go on your merry way."

Sarah shook her head. "I won. You had to let me go." Jareth snorted. "That's where you're wrong, Sarah. The deal was for your brother. I never said a word about _you_ leaving."

O.k. I'm trying to get my chapters longer. I'm also trying to get the updates closer together. I can guarentee at least one/two chapters a week, but beyond that....Thanks again for reviewing!


	4. 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Thanks soo much for the reviews!

"What? I _won _Jareth. You have no power over me. None." Sarah's voice was cold. She regarded Jareth with unmasked contempt. "You still think you can manipulate me. You still think I am a child with romantic visions of you."

Jareth was taken aback at this sudden burst of emotion. Nonethless, it was nothing he couldn't handle. "Sarah, Sarah," Jareth said sadly. "I think that perhaps you still do not understand just how much power I have."

He stepped closer to her. "I let you leave because it was _my_ wish. I gave you incredible talent, and what did you do? You wasted it like the foolish child that you are !" Jareth's eyes were blazing with anger. "Yes, you _are still a child!_"

Sarah stared at him, shocked. "Talent? _You_ gave me talent?" An instant later and Jareth was upon her, his hands gripping her wrists. "You could have been the greatest actress that ever walked the stage. I gave you numerous hints, numerous chances to realize it, but did you ever? No!"

Sarah's mind was spinning. Jareth had been behind it all? All those school plays she had won the lead in were his doing? She remembered how easy it had been. The other girls had never even had a chance, but she had always thought the talent was natural. That it was _hers. _

Jareth leaned close to her, his lips just inches from her ear. "Even when you refused them, I still gave you your dreams. Now I shall get to have what I want."


	5. 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Thanks for all the reviews! 

Jareth took a step back and let his eyes drift over her. "Yes," he said, more to himself than Sarah. "I will have exactly what I want." He smirked and lifted his eyes to meet hers. 

"O, will you?" Sarah's tone was more than a little sarcastic. "And just what, pray tell, is that?" "Come now, you're smarter than that. After all, it was you who defeated my Labyrinth." Jareth's expression was now that of amusement. "Or maybe you're not." 

He turned and strode away from her. Sarah felt her lungs contract with anger. "I'm not smart enough?" She quickly moved to catch him. "For what? Another one of your little games?" Now they stood close enough to touch with ease. "That's right. You could never in a million years figure out what I want from you." 


	6. 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Thanks so much for the reviews. I'm trying to make the chapters longer! Any suggestions, please feel free to tell me. 

"O, really?" Sarah sidestepped Jareth. Now she was behind him. "You think your mind is so complex that I can't fathom it?" Jareth's mouth twisted into a sneer. "Don't fool yourself into believing that you are capable of seeing into my mind." He turned to face her. "A wife." 

"What?" Sarah was incredulous. "That's what I want from you. I need a wife, and since you are the only one who has ever beaten my Labyrinth-" "O HELL NO!" Sarah yelled, but Jareth continued as if he hadn't heard her. "And considering the numerous gifts I have seen fit to bestow upon you, it is only natural that you be the one." 

Sarah's head was spinning. Be his wife? Jareth wanted her to _marry him?_ "If I were to take you up on this-this offer, what would _I _get out of it?" Jareth smiled lazily. "What exactly would you want?" 

"Well, first of all the freedom to travel between the Underground and this world." Jareth nodded. "Alright. Done." She hadn't expected this at all. For him to just give in to her demand without even a hint of anger or hostility. "And I also want some magic of my own. None of this throwing me into an Obuliette to rot whenever you wish." 

"Anything else?" His tone was a light one, but Sarah still felt suspicious. Why was he being so giving? It couldn't be because he was in such dire straits for a wife, there must be hundreds of Fae women who would be more than happy to fill the position. 

So then why had he waited all this time to find her, to propisition her with this? Dimly, Sarah recalled what Jareth had said, the words she had believed were to distract her from her quest. 

_Fear me, love me. Do as I say and I will be your slave_. 


	7. 7

Disclaimer: I own nothing at all. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and everyone who has enjoyed this and all my other stories. I know I haven't updated in awhile, but I'm going to try and get at least one chapter a week up. And I'm also going to try very hard to make them as long as possible.

Sarah felt her senses begin to take leave of her. Was it really possible that Jareth loved her? Her breathing came in short gasps. It couldn't be. The man she had dreamt about for so long, the man she had wanted with all her being while at the same time despised, wished for her to marry him. To go back to the Underground with him and be his Queen. Sarah couldn't believe it.

Jareth smirked at her. "I see you're finally taking me seriously." "Are you saying that you..that you..." Sarah fumbled for the words to express her feelings. Jareth's mismatched eyes became clouded and solemn. "I'm saying that you made it through my Labyrinth. That you are the most capable..." he paused for a moment. Should he say the words? Admit his feelings for her and be done with it? Inside the Goblin King a battle was taking place between his heart and his mind.

He could tell her of his love;of how there were nights when his only wish was to see her again... to have her in his arms...in his bed. If he were to do so, he would lose any advantage he might have had over her, his mind said. And having the advantage is always the most important thing.

But it isn't _everything. _

"The most beautiful creature ever to enter into my castle." Jareth finished. Sarah's face was pale. He truly did love her. He must, or he wouldn't be calling her beautiful, would he?

Jareth took her hand. "Will you come with me, Sarah?" In his free hand he held up a crystal. "I can give you your dreams, if you would only take them."


	8. 8

****

Disclaimer: I own nothing, but I deserve to be impaled for taking so long.

Sarah's mind raced. Jareth's words echoed in here head. He stood before her, hand out, waiting for her to reach out and claim the crystal that lay in his palm. "My dreams….And what would you know of my dreams?" Sarah's tone was light, but there was an undertone of accusation.

Jareth raised an eyebrow. He stepped forward and lowered his hand. The crystal disappeared instantly. "Sarah, I know more than you can imagine…" His eyes swept her body. "Yet there are some things I do not…"

"You haven't answered me." Jareth nodded. He wordlessly reached out and pulled her into his arms. "What do you dream about?" he said, his voice low and thick. He tilted her head up so she was looking directly into his face.

"The same thing I do." Pulling her tightly against him, Jareth kissed her.


End file.
